Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $6{,}134{,}000{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $6{,}134{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.134 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$